


Capture+Betrayal+Rescue

by Imcalledzorro



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Capture, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Off screen Torture, Plot Twists, Rescue Missions, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: Mac bit his lip, shame coloring his cheeks, or was that the fever, he wasn’t sure. “They’re my friends. They’ll come.”“And they say American’s have no imagination. You are ours, mind, body, and soul.”This has a smallish crossover with SEAL Team, but it can easily be read with no knowledge of the show.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! How's things? So I read this excellent anthology and one of the short stories inspired this, I'm not going to name it quite yet, because it might give something away! I hadn't intended on writing another crossover (but I do so love them!) but the SEAL Team guys asked so nicely that I just had to let them in the story, and the thought of Sonny & Jack in the same room together makes me laugh! A huge thank you to my amazing wonderful beta, Bkworm4life4! And as always I don't own MacGyver, I hope you enjoy!

Angus MacGyver, known to family and friends simply as Mac, let out a wet sounding cough and huddled back in the corner tying to find a tiny bit of warmth in the cold cell that he was currently residing in. Another cough burst out, and Mac spat out the mucus that came up with it. He took a deep breath, and was pleased with the results. If he had pneumonia it was just a mild case. A clang sounded at the end of the hallway, and Mac knew that meant that the guard would be coming for him soon.

As he curled up tighter, trying get a little warmer a sharp stab of pain shot through his left leg causing him to shift his weight off of it, which then pulled at the long cut that ran down his side. The guard who he had nicknamed Brutus, even though he looked more like Sgt. Shutlz from _Hogan’s Heroes_ , had worked him over thoroughly after his second escape attempt. The cut was really starting to look bad, and he was worried that if it wasn’t already infected it would be soon, but it was his leg that really bothered him. At first after the initial injury he had been able to get around on it without it hurting to bad, but now he had a hard time putting his weight on it and hobbling down to the interrogation room, often breaking out in a cold sweat by the time he got there.

He hoped that his persistent headache, which flared with each cough, was only caused by dehydration and was not an indication of serious head trauma. He knew that he was in bad shape and a mirthless chuckle at his situation passed his lips. Then he laughed again as the thought of possibly getting pneumonia from water-boarding while also being in a persistent state of dehydration. He could just hear Jack tell him, “Well, why didn’t you drink it instead of letting it go to your lungs there Bud?”

“If it was only that easy,” He replied out loud. Realizing how crazy he sounded Mac laughed, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. “Okay, maybe it’s a little bit worse than a touch of pneumonia. Maybe walking pneumonia?” He gave up trying to figure it out as a shiver wracked his thin frame. He shifted on the mat that had been left in his cell and pulled his good knee up closer to his body and wrapped the thin blanket a bit tighter around his bony shoulders. With a sigh Mac let his head rest against the rough cinderblock.

“You’re looking a bit rough there Bud, I really don’t like how that cut looks.” Imaginary Jack said. Mac could visualize Jack standing before him analyzing everything that was wrong with him. “And your face isn’t healing as quickly as it normally does.”

Another harsh round of coughing stole his ability to speak. “Well I feel pretty rough.” Mac answered, when he was finally able to talk again, not bothering to open his eyes. “But my split lip has healed, and the loose tooth isn’t as loose anymore.” Mac knew that Jack wasn’t really there, but even his phantom presence was a comfort. In the distance Mac could hear the heavy door at the end of the hallway slowly slide open. Then Brutus’s footfalls began making their way down the hallway steady and even.

The first week he had been there the sound of Brutus’s footstep had made Mac’s heart speed up in nervous anticipation. He hated how it made him look forward to the sessions. The interrogation room was everything his cell wasn’t. It was warm and welcoming, and they often used food as a reward. It was much better than the bruised apple and half rotten bread and water he was given when he first arrived. As the steps drew closer Mac slowly and painfully pulled himself up so he could be ready, again something he learned over the past weeks.

As Mac swayed on his feet he wasn’t sure if the weakness and dizziness was due to injury, sickness or what. He pulled off the blanket and set it down on his thin sleeping mat. Brutus stepped in front of the bars to Mac’s cell. “See I didn’t hurt you that bad. You’re standing aren’t you?” Brutus laughed cruelly. “Come on Angus, we don’t want to keep your new friend waiting, since you’re such buddies now and all.”

Mac pushed off the wall that had been holding him upright, and he slowly and painfully made his way to the door. A few steps into the hallway Mac was shoved forward. He had been expecting it, and didn’t fall…this time. “Walk faster Angus. My old grandmother walks faster than you and she only has one leg.” Mac sighed, it was Brutus’s usual insult, and soon he would try to physically push Mac to hurry him along. Mac just bit his lip and kept on hobbling along. He had quickly learned that the price of resistance was just too high. An unexpected blow landed on his injured knee and down Mac went, painfully crashing down onto the concrete sending bolts of pain through his elbow leaving it numb, as he hadn’t had time to catch himself. Cruel cackling laughter came from above him. “I told you to be careful Angus.” Brutus taunted.

‘Only a little longer.’ Mac thought as he slowly and painfully made his way upright. Mac was thankful that the rest of the short trip was uneventful.

Arriving at a normal looking door Brutus rapped twice then pushed the door open so that Mac could shuffle into the nicely appointed room. The difference between this room and the rest of his prison was startling. Mac stepped from the old stained concrete into a small room with soft carpeting and more important heating. In a comfortable chair sat Mac’s interrogator, who had introduced himself only as Lazlo. Just like Brutus, he spoke perfect English, with only a trace of an accent.

“It’s so good to see you again Angus.” Lazlo said pleasantly, as if Mac had a choice about being there. “Please have a seat,” he gestured towards a chair that was identical to the one he sat on. Mac didn’t understand it, the man was capable of immense violence, but he always maintained a thin veneer of politeness, as if Mac was a guest instead of a prisoner. Once Mac had taken a seat Lazlo dismissed Brutus with a wave. “Did you have a pleasant night?” Lazlo asked fully expecting an answer.

The bruise Mac had on his left cheek was from where he had been struck for not answering Lazlo’s ‘polite’ questions, so he answered as icily as possible. “As usual it was very chilly and the thin blanket that you most graciously rewarded me with didn’t help any of my aches.”

Lazlo ignored Mac’s sarcastic reply and pulled a bottle of water from a wine cooler that had been placed beside the interrogation table. He cracked open the bottle and took a deep drink. “Natural spring water. Bottled near where I was born, the best water in the world.” His polite tone was deceptive, and Mac recognized the tactic for what it was, a play to increase his thirst. “I’m so sorry that our accommodations aren’t up to your high standards Angus. You American’s are just so picky.” He shook his head in mock sincerity. “But I have brought you another present since you were so helpful last time and, you seem to enjoy your blanket.” Also, on the table next to the wine cooler was a covered tray, which Lazlo took the plate off the tray and as he slid it over to Mac, he pulled the top off and presented the contents. “The finest cuisine for my American friend, we have spaghetti bolognese, a nice side salad, some garlic bread, and, as a little treat, some zefir.”

Mac noticed that Lazlo hadn’t offered him anything to drink, and he wanted to resist the food, but his stomach gnawed with hunger. He resisted for a few more seconds before he couldn’t stand it anymore and dug in with his hands since no utensils had been provided for him. Lazlo smiled at him. “Now isn’t that better? See you get rewards when you cooperate. If you continue to cooperate I might be able to find you a better bed, or maybe a warmer blanket, or even more food like this, and maybe even some medical attention. You aren’t looking so good with all those bruises and that horrid limp.”

After he swallowed the first mouthful Mac couldn’t stop once he started ravenously consuming the food. The hunger that had been abated, came roaring back full force as he gracelessly consumed the food sitting in front of him. During the first few days after his capture he had been given meager amounts of food, most of it on the verge of being inedible, then Lazlo started withholding food to have something to entice Mac to talk, and it had worked to a point. He had finished about half of the food when the cover slammed back down on top of it, almost taking his fingers with it. Mac looked up at Lazlo, angrier than he cared to admit.

“That’s enough for right now.” Lazlo said as he pushed the plate back over to where it had been resting before. “Answer a question and I’ll let you have some water, answer a few more and you may have the rest of the food. Do you understand?”

Mac glared at the despicable man in front of him, then slowly nodded, hating himself every second.

“I need you to speak Angus.” Lazlo instructed.

“Yes, I understand.” Mac quietly said.

Lazlo smiled, “Good let’s get started with something easy that you’ve already told us. What is your full name and where do you live?”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! As always thanks to my amazing beta, bkworm4life4! I love to hear what you think, even if it's to tell me how cute your dog is or unending praise also works, lol! Hope you enjoy!

_A little over two weeks previously_

“You know Hoss, I think I might be able to sleep for a week straight.” Jack Dalton said as he wearily boarded the Phoenix jet.

Mac huffed an exhausted laugh, “I think that’s called a coma Jack, but I have to agree that sounds wonderful right now. I’m looking forward to seeing my own bed.” He followed Jack up the steps and, after throwing his knapsack to the side, he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Jack sat across from him. “Did I tell you I ordered some new sheets for my bed? I saw them on that shopping network my Granny likes to watch. They are supposed to be super soft, like sleeping on a cloud, a wet cloud that rains all night and zapps you in the crotch when you’re are not paying attention.” Jack paused waiting for Mac to reply, when he didn’t Jack sighed loudly. “Don’t tell me you’re already asleep?”

“Fine I won’t,” Mac muttered. “You know if you close your mouth and eyes you can get some sleep before we get back to LA too.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at the level of sass Mac was giving off. “Well I can see my company isn’t wanted here, so I might as well get some shut-eye. As I always told you back in the Army days make sure you get sleep whenever and wherever you can.”

Mac cracked at eye to look at Jack, “You said that last week to justify your nap on the deck while Bozer and I were putting that bookcase together and you were supposed to be looking after the grill.”

Grinning Jack rebutted, “One, the food was delicious, admit it, and two you hate it when I try to help you with putting stuff together.”

The man did have a point, Mac thought, but he wasn’t going to admit it to Jack. “Are we going to nap or talk, ‘cause I vote for napping.” With that he closed his eyes again as he felt the familiar motions of the plane taxing down the runway and reaching velocity. Within minutes he was asleep.

Mac blinked his eyes open, and tried to figure out what had awoken him. They were still in the air, and Jack was sacked out in a chair drool escaping from the side of his mouth. As he looked around he realized that they were turning. “Jack, wake up something’s up.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Jack muttered as he yawned a jaw popping yawn and stretched. “What’s up?”

“I’m- ” Mac’s reply was cut off as both of their phones buzzed. Mac pulled his out, “Matty,” he said showing Jack the display. He hit the accept button and Matty’s face filled his phone’s screen.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Matty started.

“Whatever you’re about to say, the answer is a no.” Jack interrupted. “We have been run ragged with back to back missions and just need some sleep.”

“And I am sorry, but this is important or else I wouldn’t have interrupted your little nap there Dalton.” Matty said sternly, but Mac could see the concern beneath her tough exterior. She really did look like she hadn’t wanted to interrupt them.

“That’s fine, what’s up?” Mac interjected playing peacemaker.

“I’m diverting your plane. The CIA got wind of a plot to overthrow a King in one of those small Baltic countries. He is very American friendly and the General attempting to overthrow him is anti foreign power, so we need to make sure our friend stays in power, but quietly. You two are our closest assets in the five eyes.”

“Okay Boss Lady, what do they need us to do?” Jack asked with a frown.

“There is a CIA man in country, by the name of Owen Price. He’s going to meet you at the airport in a neighboring country and will give you a more through briefing once you have arrived. We need this done quietly, so get some rest while you can.”

“Yes ma’am,” Mac said solemnly.

“Get it done Blondie, and try to keep Dalton in line if you can.” With that the screen went blank.

Jack sighed and flopped back into the seat he had been sitting in, “Well I guess we had better see if we can get a bit more sleep, this sounds like it’s going to be another long one.”

Knowing that Jack was right Mac sat back down on the couch and did breathing exercises until he fell back into the land of sleep.

_Present Day, back in prison_

A knock came on the interrogation room door and Brutus stepped in just long enough to whisper something in Lazlo’s ear before he exited again. A smile appeared across Lazlo’s face, “Well it seems that the information that you provided us was indeed correct. You have been most cooperative this past week! For that, I will grant you the rest of the food, _and_ a bottle of water, and if you keep this up, then maybe I’ll even graciously add another blanket.”

Mac felt disgusted with himself for looking forward to his ‘rewards’ but right then he didn’t care how he had earned them. The half of the food that he had eaten earlier had just awoken his appetite and he had been thinking about the food the whole time he was being interrogated, which he knew was the whole point of the exercise. Lazlo had made a big production of taking the lid off of the food, and presenting him with the water like it was a fine wine. Mac had tried to eat in a civilized manner, well as civilized as one could get with no silverware, but he soon started shoveling it in and even resorted to licking the plate clean, and shaking the bottle of water to make sure he had gotten every last drop. In Mac’s head he could hear Jack tell him, ‘It’s all right Bud. You’ve got to do what you need to do to survive, plus what have I always said about food? Eat what you can when you can, no shame in that game.’ That made Mac feel a little bit better about how quickly he had eaten. Once he was finished eating Brutus again entered and whispered into Lazlo’s ear.

Lazlo had a huge grin on his face as Mac finally set the bottle down. “You have once again given us good intel and for that we will reward you. Now you will be escorted back to your cell where an additional blanket will be waiting there for you as a small token of our appreciation. See Angus, isn’t this better than us having to beat information out of you. How is your side doing by the way?”

“It’s fine.” Mac answered through clenched teeth. Lazlo had given him the stab wound himself, and seemed to enjoy every second as he inflicted it, and during earlier torture sessions Lazlo liked to pay special attention to it, in order to keep it from healing. He roughly grabbed Mac’s elbow, the same one he had landed on before, and dragged him upright. The world spun wildly and for a second Mac was worried that he might lose the food that he had just consumed, but the world slowly stopped spinning and Mac limped to the door.

Brutus was waiting outside. “Come along my little cow. It’s time to put you back in the barn.” Brutus laughed at his joke, just like he always did. Mac bit back the urge to throw an insult back and instead thought how much he would prefer to hear Jack call him ‘Carl’s Jr’ right then, and he hated that stupid nickname. After a few steps Mac started feeling sicker than he had before and he wondered if the food or water had been drugged or if it was just too much for his system after only consuming limited food for so long. He had slowed down to the point where he was basically just leaning on the wall. “Hurry up, some of us have places to be.” Brutus said before giving him a shove to keep him going, but it had the opposite effect and Mac once again tumbled to the floor.

“Oh come on!” Brutus exclaimed. “I didn’t hit you that hard.”

Mac just felt so tired, despite having eaten an actual meal for the first time in a while, but he forced himself to get back up and started his slow limping shuffle towards his cell. This time the trip felt like it took hours instead of just a few minutes. When he finally was able to collapse onto his thin mat he saw the thicker blanket folded beside it. It was then that he realized that he wasn’t cold anymore, in fact he felt hot. He figured that meant that he most likely had an infection. With a wince he pulled up his shirt and looked at the cut that Lazlo had given him, and sighed. It was red, puffy and he could feel the heat that it was giving off. He gingerly laid down on his good side and wished that time would hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, we're at the halfway point!! Our SEAL team friends will appear in the next two chapters, and I'm super excited for ya'll to read them! As always thanks to my amazing beta, bkworm4life4! I love to hear what you think, even if it's to tell me how cute your dog is or unending praise also works, lol! Hope you enjoy!

_Two Weeks Ago, en route to the new mission_

The bumping of the plane landing woke the two slumbering passengers. Both men got up, stretched, grabbed their respective bags, and waited until the steps were lowered. “I could use a gallon of coffee, right about now,” Jack mumbled as he rubbed his face in a vain attempt to be more alert.

Mac wasn’t sure if he had heard right, “But you don’t even like coffee?” He asked, genuinely confused.

Jack gave him a look, “I don’t, but you banned me from those energy drinks and I need something to wake me up. I’m ‘bout to go back to sleep standing up.”

“Did you know-” Mac started to say.

“Stop right there hoss, I haven’t had enough sleep to deal with Professor Mac yet.” Jack said around a yawn. The door of the jet opened revealing a man standing on the tarmac in front of an older parked Hyundai He was very average looking, of average height and with brown hair, which was perfect for a spy as it made them easily forgettable.

The man walked up to the plane, “Agents Dalton and MacGyver?” He asked. At their nod he continued, “I’m Agent Owen Price from the CIA. What exactly is it that you do? Director Webber was a little scant on the details.”

Jack shot Mac a grin, he loved being asked that question. “A little of this, a little of that.” Jack answered.

Agent Price looked perturbed. “No offence, but that one.” He said pointing at Mac, “Looks like he’s fresh off a collage kegger, and you.” This time he pointed at Jack. “Look like every spec ops soldier I’ve ever met. For me to adequately utilize your skills I need to know what skills you possess. We need this mission to succeed, and your Director guaranteed my boss that you both were the best in your field.”

“Well, sir,” Mac started out. “I can guarantee you that I haven’t ‘just come off a ‘kegger’’ as you put it. We were on our way home from another mission when we were re-routed here because we were the closest and you needed help ASAP.” Mac took a breath, he didn’t want to anger the guy, but he wanted Agent Price to know who he was dealing with. “I’m Agent MacGyver, you can call me Mac if you want. You are correct that Agent Dalton has been with the Army for several years, and he is a first-class sniper and a Delta. He also was in the CIA for a time. I’m more of a problem solver, when you need a unique solution to a problem that’s where I come in. I also served and was an EOD tech in Afghanistan. We now work mostly as covert agents for our agency, does this help you in your assessment?” Mac was a bit touchy, but he felt that it was deserved.

Price nodded, stroking his beard reassessing them in light of the new information, “Yeah, I think it does. If you’ll get in I’ll brief you in what we know, and what we need to know.” He gestured at the car as he stepped into the driver’s seat. Mac stowed his bag in the back and sat beside it while Jack circled around and climbed in the passenger’s seat beside Price.

As they drove off the airfield Mac could hear the engines of their jet whining as it departed. ‘ _Well there goes sleeping in my bed for the next couple of days.’_ He thought wistfully, then, with a soft sigh, Mac turned his attention back to Jack and Agent Owen just in time to hear Jack ask, “So what’s happening with the King and what do we need to know and do?” That was Jack, straightforward and to the point.

Agent Price nodded and said, “The King is very pro-America. One of his top generals has taken offense at this and to some other things that the King has done and has now decided that he wants to overthrow the King and take power. The general is most decidedly not friendly towards Americans, so the name of the game is to keep the King in power and stop the general’s plan as discreetly as possible without alerting the citizens as to what is going on.”

“Like Mac told you I was a sniper in the army. I could take care of our problem with a bullet.” Jack offered with a shrug.

“We had thought about that, but at this point we believe that one of his lieutenants would just take the general’s place. His followers are very dedicated to him, and we’re afraid that if we outright kill him then he would become a martyr and improve the chances of the King actually being deposed and getting kicked out of the country.” Owen replied. “Right now, we have enough chatter on the coupe to fill six notebooks, but we have no actionable intel. What we need is something that we can base actions off of.”

“So essentially we need to put boots on the ground and set up surveillance around the General and his top aides to get the information you need. Correct?” Mac asked.

Owen nodded, “That’s the plan right now. We have a friendly attempting to work their way inside to give us an in, it might be a long gamble, and it’s a bit of a long play. However, we are cultivating another source.” They continued discussing plans until they pulled into a ramshackle looking farmhouse on the outskirts of town. “This is far enough out of town as to not raise suspicions, but still close enough to be there quickly if we need to be.” Owen explained as he parked the car in a barn around the back. 

They gathered around the kitchen table where a white board was set up with what Mac assumed were the important people in play. Jack walked over to look at all the information on the board while Mac walked over to the table to look at the files that were there. Agent Price picked up two manila folders that had been sitting on the table, and handed one to each agent. “This is all of the information that we have on the General, and in your folders is all the chatter we have picked up. Like I said earlier it’s a lot of talk, but nothing concrete.” Owen pointed to a black and white picture of an unsmiling man in a suit, posted on the board. “This is Edgars, one of the General’s top aids, he has reached out to us indicating that he might be willing to help us.” Agent Price sighed and sat in one of the chairs around the table. “It’s also very probable that this is a trap or another way to prove that the US is involved in the politics here.”

Mac leafed through the papers in his folder while he listened to what Agent Price had to say. “So basically, what you’re saying is that you have a fat load of nothing.” Jack said as he pulled out a chair beside Own.

“Yeah,” Owen nodded, “basically. Our mole is still very low level, in fact we’re not sure if she’ll be able to provide any help at all. At this point all she has been able to give us is that the General is extremely paranoid.”

“And this Edgars guy could be a plant or he could be helpful.” Mac summed up.

“Exactly.”

Jack finished thumbing through the papers in the manila folder, “Well I see a few leads I can follow up on.”

“I can take the meeting with Edgars.” Mac volunteered.

“But this,” Jack indicating the manila folder in front of him, “is way too much work for just three guys.”

“I have been promised more people as they become available. A SEAL team should be joining us within the next week or so. They are currently on an op in the area and will be sent here once that is completed.”

Jack grinned, “Oh those wimpy water babies.”

Mac groaned and pleaded, “Please don’t try to pick a fight with a SEAL, again.”

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault that they decided those were fighting words.” Jack grinned, but the smile fell off his face and he became serious. “So, you’re sure you want to take the meeting with Edgars?”

Mac nodded, looking at both Agent Price and Jack, “I figure our best way to get some traction on this would be a division of force. If you start running down some of those leads, then I can take the meeting. If it is a set up, I’m pretty good at getting myself out of tight spots, rather than your method of shooting everybody then asking questions later.” Ignoring Jack’s eye roll Mac continued on. “When do you think we could get the meet set?”

As Mac was laying out his plan, Owen was nodding at what he was saying. At Mac’s question he hesitated for a second to think and then said, “I think, we could probably get it set up for around lunch tomorrow, so about twenty-four hours?”

“Good, that gives us enough time to get some grub and some sleep.” Jack said as a large yawn split his face. “Then we can hit the ground running in the morning.”

Owen looked confident for the first time since Mac they had met. “Okay, this might just work. I’ve got some food in the fridge, or I can go get something from a local restaurant.

“We’ll take the food in the fridge, but if you could get us the full spread in the morning?” Jack answered as he stood up.

“I don’t think they have what you would call the full spread,” Mac said with a smirk. “I don’t think any of the cooks around here took Southern cooking 101.” He followed Jack into the tiny kitchen to scrounge up some food.

“Hey you never know.” Jack protested good naturedly.

“Help yourselves to whatever you can find, and the bedrooms are through the door and to your right.” Owen said as he disappeared out the door, no doubt to get the meeting set up for tomorrow.

When Jack woke the next morning to the sun hitting him in the face he was happy to feel somewhat well rested, but then he had hit the hay earlier than was normal. He noticed that Mac was already up and quickly got himself ready and headed toward where he could hear voices. Mac was at the counter fixing himself a plate from where several different containers of food were laid out. Jack joined him and grabbed a plate and started heaping food onto it as well. He wasn’t quite sure what some of the choices were, but with how hungry he was at the moment he didn’t care food was food.

Owen came over and joined them at the table as they were eating. “I was able to secure another vehicle for you to use Agent Dalton.” Owen slid over the keys to Jack. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to walk and ride with me Agent MacGyver.”

“It’s just Mac, and that’s fine. So were you able to get the meeting set up?”

Nodding Owen said, “You’ll be meeting Edgars at the Bosco Café at 11. I’ve instructed him to look for a guy with a red baseball hat.” Owen pushed a red baseball cap over to Mac. “Okay, now for you Agent Dalton…”

“Jack.” Jack said firmly

“Sorry, Jack. Let’s go over some of the places I’d like for you to check out while Mac is doing this meeting.”

“And you’ll be keeping an eye on him the whole time?” Jack questioned Owen.

“Ye-“ Owen started to say, but Mac cut him off.

“I’m not some rambunctious child that needs minding. I’m a fully trained agent who can operate independently if need be.” Mac said crossly. “It’s not our first mission, or even tenth.”

“I know, but you do have a penchant for getting into trouble.” Jack responded.

Before more could be said, Agent Price’s phone started ringing, “Price,” he answered as he moved into the other room.

“I appreciate that you care Jack, but I am an adult. As I said earlier I’m great at getting out of tight spots.” He grinned at Jack as he popped a piece of food in his mouth. “You should know that.”

Chuckling Jack nodded, “I just worry, it’s my job to keep an eye on you and when were split up like this…” He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

Owen came back to the table, “So that was the Boss, I’m supposed to pick up some new info at the same time that Mac is meeting with Edgars. I’m sorry Mac.”

Mac shook his head, “No problem.”

“Send me a text when you’re done and I’ll come pick you up.” Owen ordered. Mac nodded and they moved on.

Jack hated that neither he nor Owen could be there when the meet went down. It went against everything ingrained in him from being Mac’s Overwatch, but at least he would be able to listen in on the comms. He felt bad that they didn’t have three so Owen could be in the loop, but he promised to call if something happened. The morning passed quickly and soon Jack was bouncing his way down an old road while he listened to Mac at the meeting with Edgars. He had given Mac a flash drive and said that he wanted to help more, but he felt like he was already pushing it, “there are spies everywhere”. He had said cryptically, before quickly leaving their meeting. Jack laughed to himself, ‘ _of course there were bud, you were talking to one.’_ Jack’s good mood evaporated when Mac called out to him.

“I think I’ve got someone on my tail.” Mac said quietly. “I’m going to see if I can shake them.” Pulling over to the side of the road Jack held his breath as he heard his partner’s speed up. “Shit, I see another one.” Mac’s breath was even faster now. “And there’s a fourth, I think they’re going to grab me!”

_Present Day_

Pain flared through his side, startling him into wakefulness. “Wake up.” Then another pain filled jab along his ribs. “If you don’t get up I’m going to grab you by your girlie hair and drag you down to the interrogation room.” Mac’s brain finally came back online as he registered the voice of Brutus and slowly blinked. “You are still alive, good. Now get up, we’ve got places to be.”

Mac reluctantly blinked his eyes open because he felt like absolute crap. He was now positive that the cut on his side was infected, and as he breathed the ache in his chest reminded him of the potential pneumonia that was brewing in his lungs. Despite getting some food and being able to sleep he still felt tired, sick, and utterly drained of any energy. Any last reserves he had were gone. Taking a deep breath, well as deep as he could without exploding into a coughing fit, Mac slowly stood up hanging onto the wall for purchase, while ignoring how the room spun around him. Brutus roughly grabbed his upper arm. “You look like you’re about to kiss the wall, so I’ll be nice and help you.” Without waiting for a response he proceeded to more or less drag Mac down the hallway to the interrogation room where he slammed Mac down in his usual chair. Mac held on tight to the table trying to keep himself upright and not pass out from the room spinning.

A voice came down to him, sounding like it came from a great distance, “You must know how awful you look today Angus.” Time and space righted themselves and Mac saw that Lazlo was sitting across from him sipping from a dainty tea cup with a delicate rose painted on the side, it was a dusky pink color with hints of a darker pink towards the stem. Realizing that his mind was wandering Mac refocused on Lazlo. “I would call for the doctor to come look at you like I did last week” Mac vaguely remembered a man with a mustache coming to make sure that they hadn’t killed him. The ‘doctor’ had given him two shots and then he had slept hard for a while. “But your usefulness, I’m afraid is quickly coming to an end. We’ve rounded up your three traitors, and…” Lazlo stopped and shook his head.

Mac had realized the same thing and tried to count how long he had been in here, he hoped it had been long enough. “My team will be coming for me you know.”

Lazlo laughed and took another sip. “All that no man left behind, I assume.”

“That’s the Army. But the CIA doesn’t like leaving their people behind either.”

Another chuckle, “But will they come for you after they realize that you have betrayed them? You sang like the proverbial canary once we figured out the right tools to use. Yes, you gave a very valiant effort of not talking Angus, but everybody has a breaking point including you. Do you think they really want you back after that?”

Mac bit his lip, shame coloring his cheeks, or was that the fever, he wasn’t sure. “They’re my friends. They’ll come.”

“And they say American’s have no imagination. You are ours, mind, body, and soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on the 22nd!

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Found a mistake? Let me know! I love hearing from y'all even if it's to let me know i forgot a period.
> 
> And as always a bit of shameless self promotion. I hope to have chapter 2 of 'Love, Lies, & Deception' up next Monday! Then will try to keep an every other week update of these two stories. Hope to see you there!


End file.
